


The Age of Men

by Altariel



Series: Variations in the Song [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel/pseuds/Altariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thus began the Fourth Age, the Age of Men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Age of Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dwimordene](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dwimordene).



Then Faramir spoke, and in a clear voice said, "Behold! one has come to claim the kingship again at last! Shall he be king and enter into the city and dwell there?" And all the people with one voice cried, Nay. And Aragorn returned the crown to its casket, for it was no longer needed.

Thus began the Fourth Age, the Age of Men, freed of gods and masters. And the high towers and wide halls of the White City filled again, but not with lords, and the Tree blossomed, and Gondor and Arnor were reunited – not kingdom, but commonwealth.

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday drabble for Dwimordene, who asked for "the turning point that never (quite) was".


End file.
